(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emission device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high-efficiency light emission device using a nano structure perpendicularly formed to a substrate, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A manufacturing method of a nano structure using a bottom-up method has been highlighted. A nano structure manufactured by using the bottom-up method is grown to excellent crystalline having very low potential density even though it is different from a substrate in a material coefficient (such as a lattice constant, a thermal expansion coefficient, etc.). Thus, the nano structure has more excellent crystallity than a nano structure manufactured using a top-down method based on a thin film deposition and etching process so that the nano structure manufactured using the bottom-top method has excellent electric and optical properties.
Recently, a light emission device using such a feature of the nano structure has been actively developed. A light emission device using the nano structure acquires light from the nano structure by arranging electrodes at both ends of the nano structure and applied voltages to the electrodes. Light extraction efficiency of the light emission device greatly depends on the contact area of the electrodes and the nano structure.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.